In electrical supply and power distribution systems and more particularly to underground mining applications utilizing the same, the repair of power distribution centers, such as longwall power centers and longwall starters is presently a difficult task. Due to the rugged and demanding environments where this equipment is normally employed, the industry has traditionally relied upon solid bolted type or hardwired connections for the operative components and circuitry in these systems. The underlying logic behind these methods is the desire to eliminate any potential weak point in the circuitry that may be compromised due to the prevalence of dust, dirt, moisture and other environmental factors.
These same environmental considerations make repair and maintenance of the equipment a difficult task. Due to the extensive size of such equipment, it is impractical to evacuate defective equipment to the surface in order to provide a clean environment for the technician to effectuate the necessary repairs. Accordingly, repairs are made on site, thereby providing further opportunity for the infiltration of contaminants into the system as the technician must open the various access panels, leaving them open for extended periods of time. Moreover, the technician is left to effectuate the repairs in the austere environment. In such conditions and as a consequence of such bolted connections, repairs remain a time consuming, labor intensive proposition. Similarly, because the equipment remains in an inoperable condition for an extended period of time, there is a concomitant loss in productivity as the equipment reliant on the electrical power is rendered useless.
While there have been efforts in the industry to modularize critical components in these systems to improve the maintainability of the systems, their use remains limited.